Wasteland
The Wasteland, in short, refers to the entire map of Electric State in the game but this term is up for interpretation. The map is based off of a Nuclear apocalyptic style where ruins of great robots or old buildings remain. The Map The map is primarily made up of Roblox sand terrain textures and complex backdrops before the map turns into a flat sandy plain and then ends in geometrically perfect straight lines with a few buildings sprinkled within the complex backdrop area. The sky is separated into the two parts, the natural sky and the town with the strange-looking hills in the background. The many buildings allow players to build inside them or "base" inside of them. Some buildings or places are recognizable to most players like the church/chapel or the Sandy/Abandoned Mall, though these buildings have no official names indicated by lore or in game features. The "Wasteland" And "Town" In short, the wasteland can refer to the map as a whole, or the parts of the map with dilapidated and often unused buildings, whereas the''' town''' refers to the greater spawn area and its outskirt buildings, which comprises of all pre-generated buildings in close vicinity to spawn and the pre-generated buildings on the outskirts of the town before it turns in to undeveloped, uninhabited desert respectively. "Shopping Mall" The Shopping Mall, known as the Old Spawn, '''was the old spawn point from the pre-alpha to alpha, no one remembers when it was moved to a different part of the map. It appears to be a large shopping mall. An additional statue is on the roof, as well as wooden walls around it. The reason for the removal is unknown, but it is assumed that it is due to the fact printers could be hidden behind the interior shelves as well as red-name players. Now upon going to the new place it was moved, sand can be seen leaking in from the back. "Skyscraper" '''Skyscraper is a building only accessible through a Static or Regular Jetpack. It is accessible through a window on the top floor, with glass on the sides. Many players use it as a printing spot. There is also a banner with a logo for "Security." "Factory" and "Warehouse" The '''Factory '''and a nextdoor '''Warehouse '''are setteled near the spawn point. The Factory is a large inaccessible block with a giant rusted cola bottle on the roof of that building. Nearby are 2 more builds, one resembling a open warehouse and another resembling a storage. Both are used to print more than the Skyscraper but are close to spawn and can be accessed by anyone. There is a truck and a farm truck nearby. Gas Station The '''Gas Station '''is a building located somewhat in front of the NEW spawn. The gas station is a popular build area which people use to build Junkyards or mechanic shops. The Gas station includes a simple small opened building, ideal for inhabitance and a fueling area lacking pumps. An old truck and car also are standing beside the stables where a fueling pump should be. Motel Located quite far from spawn, the motel sits next to a highway sign. Most of the motel is blocked off but there is a room that you may purchase to use. It's also unique because it has several rooms that are blocked by un-collidable 'doors' and on of the top rooms is a hidden small bunker good for printing. School In the town of the wasteland, there is a school, used by people to build shops. The school is a regular expected building, containing various rooms and lockers. Jacobs Town Jacobs Town is an amish settlement located far from spawn. Go to the Page for more information. Other Noticeable Features Other things that can be seen around the map include, old cars, trucks, highway signs, light poles, electrical grids and other stuff. All of these things found around the map are ruined and rusted. Many of the cars and trucks have their doors left open, presuming that the owner abandoned it as if a nuclear strike happened in the world. Spaceships and Battle robots. Many Sci-fi related things can be found around the wasteland. These Sci-fi things are ruined and rotting along the roads or open spaces. There are bots that have greenish reddish eyes with a cylinder like head, there is another cylinder bot, but with arms somewhat similar to Mickey Mouse's and with boots sticking up from the ground. This bot has a wacky face along with a drooping nose. A gigantic blue ship with a long nose can be seem and viewed in a part of the wasteland. There is a turret at the presumed bridge along with a cartoonish face on it. In the background, 3 colossal ships with an open roof can be seen, but not interacted by the player. These huge ships have unknown origin and sit by the hills and loom over the land like mountains. At night, one of the ships have glowing lights at the bottom areas of it, presumably having been inhabited by a population. Trivia * Since the map is almost entirely made out of Roblox's terrain, there are multiple glitches that can allow you to get under or inside of the terrain, but is seen as exploiting, and will see you heavily frowned upon if found basing there. * The map has changed slightly over the course of the games updates with buildings like "The Factory" being removed and buildings like "The Abandoned Mall" being moved out of the spawn zone into another place. * The small town with the church is sometimes referred to as "Jacobs Town" due to the sign names in town. This is primarily referred to as "Old Spawn" * Spawn is one of the most secured place on the map, with multiple people aiming to kill any flagged up people * The map was made 10-29% smaller due to printer spots. * The map may be decreased after Beta Testing ends. Category:Map Category:Locations